Sub Space
by Crocidolite
Summary: Jasper is a hulky warrior submissive with an inferiority complex, Peridot is a geeky domme with too much tech and time on her hands. Set on their trip to earth, with lots of kinky homeworld headcanons. If you have any requests, just message me and I'll try and fit your cute headcannon or disgusting filth into the next chapter : )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

They had told Jasper that she would have to handle being away from the submission treatment for the duration of this mission. Because she would stray so far from the home planet, they could not supply her with what she needed. They told her that she would have to learn to wean herself off of it. Maybe then, she wouldn't be so _weak_. That last part was spat into her ear, her domme leaning down to where she lay, sprawled, on the floor. She lay still, taking the abuse, feeling the pleasure and pain and disgust that each slur and whip inflicted upon her. It would be their last session before her mission, the first where she would not be able to receive the necessary treatments that kept her in optimal fighting condition. Usually, gems like her were crushed as soon as their submissive needs were discovered. Jasper had made herself useful enough to the Kindergarten, before her discovery, to escape this fate, but it was made understood that her position was precarious. Her dommes were often anonymous, careless gems who left her restrained body on the floor as soon as they had had their fill, but it was enough to keep her functioning. She would have to take hours to struggle out of her bonds and take off the mandatory blindfold, a time which she used to contemplate her sickness, the depravity of her need. Sometimes she would retch, horny and disturbed, afterwards. The administration advertised openly for the position of her domme, uncaring as to who or how she was used, so long as it fulfilled the requirements. The need to dominate was one openly encouraged on this planet, and often quite a few internalized this to the point of integrating it into their sex life. Jasper had no lack of eager, vicious participants.

There was one repeat customer however, who tended to look after Jasper a bit better. She would prop her up against the wall before leaving, untying the ropes that restrained her, kissing each mark tenderly, then roughly, whispering comfort into her ear, kissing her gem chastely, before slipping away out the door. She could never get the blindfold off quickly enough to see who she was, but she looked forwards to her visits more than anything, more than training. She was sure it was this mystery woman who sent her the toy in the mail, with a strangely robotic, cursive note saying only,

 _ **Good luck with the mission.**_

*later, on the ship*

She had tried to resist, she really had. She stumbled eagerly into her room on the ship, the customized dark reds and sunset oranges a welcome reprise from metallic greens of the ship decor. She eyed the toy, still in its green wrapping paper, the muscles in her jaw tightening. After all, this was supposed to be a time when she learned to sustain herself without the treatments. She could feel herself slipping though, and she didn't want that blue freak or that fucking green nerd to find out what she was. For once, she could interact with gems who didn't see her as "that submissive". The gem that was all bark and no bite. Fuck! She gritted her teeth in frustration at herself, even as she tied herself up, leaving one hand free. She took the toy out of its mailing box, slipping inside herself roughly, with a sharp grunt. She took a nipple in hand and pinched it hard, arching her back like a bitch in heat, tightening around the toy inside her. Suddenly, she felt it begin to vibrate, and a light seemed to pool out from her vagina.

"What the fuck!" she yelled, struggling to take it out. A strangely familiar voice came from the toy

"Activated. Thank you for purchasing the VibroGem 2.0, the best in modern sex technology. Which setting would you prefer? Gentle, Normal, Hard or Destruction?"

"What?" she growled.

"Which setting would you prefer? Tease, Gentle, Normal, Hard, or Destruction?"

She felt her heart rate increase, as she squirmed, muscles rippling from under her restraints. She was anxious and aroused, uncertain of the caliber of this toy.

"Uh... Normal."

"Normal setting selected. Please sit back and enjoy."

The toy moved around, eliciting a few choked moans as it roamed leisurely inside her. She pulled against her restraints half heartedly, just to feel her own vulnerability in the delicious friction. Suddenly, it came across her g-spot, freezing when it felt her jitter and rut against the bed. The toy began to pulse pleasantly, setting a constant, implacable pace against her g-spot. She grunted and moaned instinctively, biting down hard on her fist to stop herself from being too loud, biting hard to enough to draw blood. The pain washed through her, adding another layer to the multitude of sensations that pulsed through her muscled body. Still, she could not cum from sensation alone. She needed... something more. She closed her eyes, remembering her last session with the tender domme. She whispered such filthy things into Jasper's ear... into the ear of her whore... she could feel her domme, standing over her, opening herself for Jasper but keeping her at bay, unable to taste or to touch. She whined desperately, forgetting herself, bucking against the bed in a wild heat. She remembered being slapped for her disobedience, groveling for the chance to taste her mistress.

"Please, mistress," she had begged, her toned body twisted with desire, straining with herself to maintain control.

"So eager, my little pet," her domme had chuckled, taking a strand of Jasper's white hair and playing with it teasingly. She lowered a finger down to Jasper's mouth, who took it, nibbling, sucking, gasping at her burning need. She felt herself begin to unravel, feeling the need run along her body and consume her mind until she was nothing more than a huge fuck toy, an animal brute.

"Fuck!" she screamed, bringing herself to orgasm, the sound reverberating off the cabin walls. For an unknowable amount of time, she felt herself spin gently, as a planet revolving cosmically along its axis, bathed in the white light of suns being born. Slowly, she became aware of her surroundings, the copper light through her cracked eyelids and the slight chaffing of the ropes. Her eyes drifted open and she groaned, feeling the beginnings of subdrop beginning to take effect. As always, time to pick up the mess, alone.

She heard a small chuckle from the doorway, and her heart surged to her mouth. She struggled out of her bonds, managing to free the other hand and sit up in bed. The small green gem who piloted the ship, Peridot, stood at the doorway, her hands covering the smirk on her face. Jasper spluttered incoherently, her face growing redder and redder with embarrassment and then rage.

"What the... fuck... are you doing in here? These are my quarters!"

The green gem managed to get her mirth under control, saying quite deadpan,

"I believe you have something of mine?"

She gestured to the toy inside of Jasper. Jasper froze.

"No."

"Well, if you're not going to give it back, I'll need to retrieve it." Peridot said, sauntering over to Jasper's bed.

"No."

"What were you thinking about while you did it? You looked so good... my pet."

"No." Jasper felt something in her careening out of control.

Peridot paused.

"What? What's wrong? It's me, from, from... before. I..." she trailed off, uncertain.

"Get the fuck out." Jasper could not look at her.

"I thought... I gave you the..." Peridot cleared her throat, her confidence evaporated. "I uh... I thought you would want this."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jasper screamed, her fist flying out and colliding with the metal wall, leaving a sizable dent in the ship.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! I'll leave." Peridot scuttled out of the room, the door sealing behind her with a sad click.

Jasper tore the rest of the restraints off, scrambling back into her work out attire. She pulled the push up bar out from the wall, trying not the think about the dark stew brewing inside her stomach and heart. She did pull up after pull up, muscles straining, sweat pooling on the floor. At her hundredth pull up, she let our a satisfied grunt, dropping down onto the floor. As her body ceased to exercise, her mind began to churn again.

So that small, slight, tech gem had been the tender domme all this time. It was jarring, the powerful image that she had built of her domme crushed by the wiry frame of the green gem. She supposed she should have noticed the color scheme once she had boarded the ship. She looked at the green sex toy and let out a cynic laugh, her fists tightening. Hahaha.

A part of her was ashamed at having been dominated by someone so small, so weak and cerebral. She had imagined herself groveling at the feet of a much stronger gem, taking a sick pleasure in the natural hierarchy. But to have done... such things with a gem of an inferior physique was completely perverse, an unnatural inversion of the order. No longer was she bowing to a given structure, but to the sheer sexual hedonism of being dominated, her own sick mind the only thing keeping her in check. She shuddered, trying to quell the waves of arousal that rose through her at these thoughts. She imagined herself collared, like a beast, to Peridot, a subservient warrior and sexual servant, to be used at her Mistresse's leisure.

The muscles in her neck tensed, and once again she had to pull out exercise equipment, this time the dumbbells. The mirror reflected her own body at her, the ideal body for a gem warrior. A body she had sculpted out of sweat and blood. No one could know about her just by looking, something that Jasper had taken care to ensure. Yet Peridot had treated her as an equal for the entirety of the trip, despite knowing about her submissive tendencies. She hadn't even approached Jasper until the sex toy was activated.

Peridot's plan clicked into place in Jasper's mind. It seemed that Peridot had requested Jasper on this mission, giving her the toy to activate when her sex drive was too much, and then introducing herself while Jasper came to orgasm. A faint blush came over Jasper's face, both at the exertion and her own thoughts. However, there was one part of the plan she did not understand: the motive. Why would Peridot want to meet her outside of the state allocated submissive spaces? She already had access to Jasper's body, so what more would she want out of this?

Jasper collapsed on the bed, rubbing her eyes furiously, extremely glad to be alone. Her body was exhausted, making the bed beneath her groan, but her mind agonized over Peridot's actions. She could not stop thinking about the green gem who had revealed herself as the tender domme, and who she was increasingly thinking as her Mistress. Soon though, sleep absorbed her, her eyes flickering shut, and the debris of her emotional earthquake began to settle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

She slept deeply, without moving, as always. Her dreams were thick and syrupy, consisting of dark, slow shadows that remained behind her eyelids long after she had blinked them awake. Jasper rose lethargically from her bed, feeling hungry and drained, the dream of Peridot standing over her in some obscene pose still imprinted in her mind. She staggered out of the room, heading towards the mess hall. Though she did not need to eat, she did need to be exposed to light for several hours in order to obtain sugars.

She slammed herself down on the sunbed, almost cracking the glass surface, closing her eyes as the light hit her skin. She was a gem of simple pleasures, the feeling of light photosynthesizing in her blood, of muscles rippling under her skin, of visceral sensations rolling through her synthesized body. She loved the sunbed, and if it hadn't been for her strict exercise regiment, would probably be overweight. They had said her strange pigmentation was due to too much time on it, but she told herself she could always get rid of them the next time she regenerated. She never did. Sighing happily, she enjoyed the luxury air that pumped around this ship. On the missions she normally went on they just gave out the carbon dioxide in pills, as air in the ship often caused problems in space temperatures, though it did mean they couldn't talk to each other. Here, they kept the temperature at a toasty 200 degrees kelvin. Jasper didn't think she'd ever been on such a classy flight.

She felt motion on her right, the sound of shuffling and faint groaning. Instinctively, she shot up, ready to defend herself against the unexpected person. There was a short gasp, the sound of something shattering, and a breathed expletive. When Jasper realized who it was, she let out her own swear. Damn air, made everything so loud. She wanted to slam the door shut on the sunbed, but she didn't want to seem as though she was retreating. She had to establish an area and control it, take up space, ward off attacks. This was normal behavior for a gem warrior. She didn't need to feel shy or embarrassed like some weak civilian. Oh fuck, she was walking over here. Jasper felt her muscles tightening in fear and anticipating, drawing bowstring taut. The inside of her mouth grew sticky and dry as Peridot drew close, about to confront her. She fixated her eyes on the ceiling directly above her to calm herself, though she still hear and feel the gem's approach.

"Look, I'm really sorry,"

Jasper remained stoic, making no acknowledgement of Peridot's words but for the automatic flare of her nostrils. Peridot forged on, her back ramrod straight and hands held behind her.

"I didn't request you on this mission just to… Just to get you to sleep with me." A faint blush appeared on the green gem's face. "This mission is very important, and I wouldn't have dared bring a gem whose could jeopardize it." She stared intently into Jasper's face, trying to gauge the reception of her apology, but she wouldn't look at her, and she didn't feel at ease enough with Jasper to amend that physically. She didn't want to overstep any more boundaries.

"But I have to admit, I wanted to…" Behind her back, Peridot's right hand clenched down hard on her left wrist.

"Uh, experience what we have already done, in a different setting. I fully understand if you do not want this, and if this is so I will not visit you again. Our relationship will be purely professional." Again, she scanned Jasper's stoic features. Her voice broke.

"Please, look at me."

Jasper slowly turned her head towards Peridot, her eyes hooded and the muscles in her neck finally relaxed. Her hand shot out and tenderly grasped Peridot's left hip.

"I want you to fucking destroy me."

"What," Peridot blurted out, startled, before Jasper surged forward, jumping off the sunbed and practically in her arms. Jasper brought their mouths together harshly, seeking contact along all her body. She pressed herself against Peridot, her large hands groping in amateurish eagerness. For a few minutes Peridot gave her free reign, returning the sentiments cautiously, enflaming Jasper even further with her tentative kisses. Eventually, pulling her down by the collar of her shirt, Peridot began to take charge. She instantly followed Peridot's silent instruction, falling down to her knees to kneel before her. Peridot cradled her face, tracing the scars and discoloration with a curious thumb. Jasper was panting softly, her pupils blown wide and chest heaving. She almost mewled at Peridot's caress, her eyelids dropping to half-mast, surrendering her control completely to the green gem. Peridot's speech had somehow made her feel completely comfortable with exposing her vulnerabilities. Hearing her stumble over her words, the caution with which she stood by her bed, but most of all, her confession of affection, weakened Jasper's resolve to maintain the illusion of dominance she had to constantly project. On the horizon, she could feel the guilt and repulsion that always came after she subbed, but for now she just wanted to bask in Peridot's ownership of her. In that moment, she would have done anything that Peridot had asked of her.

"I want you to know that if your uncomfortable with anything, you can tell me to stop."

She nestled further into Peridot's hand.

"Jasper, look at me."

She turned her head upwards to look at Peridot's face; haloed by the ceiling lights, and she thought she had never seen anything so intense and beautiful as her domme.

"You understand this, right? I know in that past it hasn't been like that for you, but that's not what I want this to be. I am not here to use you like… like you're nothing to me. I…"

Suddenly, Jasper could feel something inside of her bending, to mend or to snap she couldn't tell. Peridot was bringing to the surface a trauma she had managed to sublimate, one that had made her dent the metal ship walls only a day ago. Yet this time, she was more prepared. Though Peridot could feel her jaw tighten and her body become rigid, she remained calm. Peridot dropped down so that they were face to face.

"We don't have to talk about it. I just want you to know that I… care about you. If you want to stop, you can tell me. If you want to stop, just say…uh… dumbbells."

Jasper snorted, her nose crinkling in amusement, the sound making Peridot laugh herself. Giggling, she kissed at the tears that budded at Jasper's eyes, tipping Jasper over to lie on the ground, allowing Peridot to maneuver above her.

"Dumbbells, yeah?"

"Well, unless you think that'll just get you heated up again."

"Oh, fuck off."

"Mmm," Peridot replied, preoccupied with nibbling at Jasper's earlobe, cutting off Jasper's next words. Soon enough, she had her gasping and desperate again, a fluffy orange puddle of need. Her Seeking to expedite the process, Jasper began to paw at her partner, which only lead to Peridot firmly placing Jasper's hands above her head.

"And keep them there," she whispered in Jasper's ear, who responded with a groan.

"Please don't"

Peridot paused.

"Don't what, Jasper?"

"Don't… don't tease me. I need you." She turned her head to the side, exposing the sensitive flesh of her neck. She felt the vibrations of a chuckle move through the body above her,

"Mmm," Peridot simply returned, making short work of Jasper's sanity by bringing a knee to her crotch, massaging her clit through the tight black material of her trousers. Suddenly she stopped, making Jasper open her eyes and look at her questioningly.

"Take off your clothes and flip over." The command sent a shiver through Jasper's body, and she complied zealously, her back facing Peridot and her face turned to the side to stare out of the ship's window, the infinite expanse of stars and darkness filling the background of her mind. However, she was brought back to her circumstance by movement above her. Peridot began to massage her shoulders, warming and relaxing the muscles there, then running her hands along Jasper's side, raising goose bumps along her arms. She progressed down Jasper's body, tightening that loosing her muscles as if she was an instrument and Peridot was an expert player. Slowly, Jasper felt herself lift outside of her body, her muscles too placid to ground her. She knew she was making sounds but could not summon the energy to stop herself, softening further and further until she drifted away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Peridot noticed Jasper's change in breathing, saw her body go slack, and stopped her ministrations. Had she fallen asleep? Fuck. A smile twitched at the sides of her mouth, and she began to trace up and down Jasper's legs, brushing against her more sensitive parts and making her stir.

Abruptly, an alarm went off somewhere in the ship, and a small notification popped up in the corner of her vision. Sighing, Peridot opened it and saw that there was a problem with heating in the sub-layers of the ship. She glanced down as the slumbering form of the dusky orange gem, then back at the alarm.

"God fucking damn it." She mouthed. She draped Jasper with the clothes that she had removed and headed down to the control room, her pace strict and businesslike. She hated working maintenance drones.

Sitting at the control panel, she submerged herself in the ship robot hive mind, assuming control over one of the maintenance crew in order to lead the operation. Deep in the bowels of the ship there was a leak in the pipes that pumped heating liquid around everyone's quarters. On these long space missions, the heating system was often the most fragile and Peridot was very familiar with these kinds of repairs. Idly, she instructed one of the robots to seal up the leak with a sealant spray, than stationed a couple more to monitor the situation. Then she allowed herself to drift, separating from the hot, uncomfortable, stupid consciousness of the maintenance drone and viewing the larger collective of the ship. It seemed to be running smoothly, and it's pumping, calm, lethargic energy was why Peridot loved her job. While in title, obviously, she was the captain of the ship, in reality she found the ship had as much say in the course of the journey as she did. She was in control, but it was an earned control, one taken from a willing and dynamic partner.

In her mind, she experienced each of the quarters of the ship. In one corner lay the strange blue gem that had been able to tell them of the location of Earth, where her robots had been attacked. Other than directions, Peridot hadn't really interacted with the Lapis. Her mannerisms were strange though, and at first Peridot thought she was speaking with an affectation. Soon, she realized it was the centuries of isolation and separation from gem society, but she still made a very strange first impression. Peridot couldn't say she totally trusted her, which she found odd in itself, as the gem hadn't given her any reason not trust her. Still, Peridot chose to stick to her initial suspicions, and kept the gem at a length. Her mind continued to roam the rooms, coming across Jasper in her scans. She felt her heavy weight pressed contentedly against the ships floor, and decided to warm the floor there a few degrees. When Jasper responded positively, she felt a small rush of happiness, and the smile that twitched on her lips jerked her back to her own body.

She kept a weak link with the ship, waiting to see if the maintenance drones would find any problems within the next thirty minutes, but allowed herself to return to her own thoughts and consciousness. Within her own mind she found many images of Jasper, and flicked through the various mental pictures she had taken of her. Most of the pictures were from before meeting on the ship, as she had always felt the need to record some of their more… memorable actions. She blushed lightly, browsing month's worth of personalized porn, until she came across the image of Jasper lying on the ship bed, an angry grimace beginning to form on her face. Her heart sunk slightly at the memory. Sometimes, the program took pictures automatically, when she felt harsh surges of emotion. It was a glitch she had to get round to fixing. She forced herself to examine Jasper. Admittedly, it was still kind of hot, but any sexual gratification Peridot would have been able to glean from it was killed by Jasper's expression. She looked so angry, so unhappy.

It was in this that Peridot differed from the dommes on her planet. She was considered quite strange, almost perverse, in her preferences. Most dommes didn't mind, or even quite enjoyed, forcing their partner to the ground against their will. Since actual subs were quite rare, and even discouraged, dommes often coupled forcibly with gems, or found one of the few state managed public subs. Public state subs were gems that felt the Need, yet had proved themselves useful enough not to be destroyed. Apparently, the Need was a glitch in the programming of some Kindergartens, and affected about one in a million gems. It was known to be a defect of the psyche; rendering them depressed and unmotivated if they did not sub every couple of months. To ensure efficiently, subs reported to public stations for treatments. It was these places that she frequented, but the conditions of the subs always depressed her, and the visits, while enjoyable, make her feel hollow after. Peridot didn't enjoy the genuine discomfort of her subs. She craved the feeling of control through mind and consciousness, a surrender that allowed her to draw sensation along her partner's body as if playing an instrument. This was simply not understood by the other dommes. Perhaps if they had been ship captains, they would have better known was she felt, but her domme demographic was mainly warriors and the aristocracy, their domination one born through the hierarchy of their society. She had gone to public sub stations further and further from home, hoping to find a sub with which her control was not a physical one. She had begun to think that her urges where unrealistic, that no one was complementary in their preferences. Every encounter had gotten her off, but she felt no connection to a larger… something. Jasper had felt different. She keened under her touch, leaned into kisses, and best of all, followed instructions. Jasper didn't want to be beaten into submission. She wanted to be owned.

Peridot had been intrigued. She began to visit her more and more often; she was building a ritual so that Jasper would always know it was the same person visiting. Their first meeting had left a deep imprint on Peridot, and she remembered every second in exacting detail. She had entered with a knock, a short rap, followed by two longer ones, and ending with another sharp knock. Then, she placed Jasper, kneeling, in the middle of the room. She had been blindfolded, as per regulations, and Jasper could only hear her, circling. She was unable to return the gaze that she felt brush against her most vulnerable parts. She stayed still as possible, fidgeting against the phantom touch of her partner, teased by breath and air. Then, Peridot leaned against the bed, observing the writhing gem as if she was a interesting specimen or phenomena, noting the way she moved, her hands griping into her thighs, her clenched toes, her neck tensing and opening, her jaw tight. She asked

"What do you want?"

It was a cold question, and Jasper was startled by the sudden harshness in her voice. She trembled uncontrollably, desire pulling the strands of thought in her mind apart until she was not sure she could answer the question. She could only beg for release from whatever this new domme was doing to her, an end to this infuriating and unending need.

"Please, please touch me." She had opened herself for her, opening her legs and turning her face away to conceal the blood rushing to her face. The inside of her body felt like it was burning, as she prepared herself for more of the abuse that, somewhere, deep inside her, she felt she deserved. Her expression twisted in self-disgust and anger.

"I'm filth."

Peridot regarded her for a moment.

"I think not."

She leaned down to kiss Jasper tenderly, before Jasper pulled away in confusion that was quickly turning to anger.

"What are you _doing_? This isn't fucking sap central, okay? You came here to fuck some whore gem sicko, right? Well get it over with."

She tensed herself for the blows that she had provoked in trying to hurry the process along. Instead, she had only ensured that Peridot would return over and over. Sometimes, she wouldn't even have sex with Jasper. She would clean her up, make out, talk, and leave. It would make Jasper furious.

Peridot wanted to take Jasper away from the public stations, take her somewhere she would be safe and where she would be able to give Jasper what she wanted. So she requested her on a mission. The mission was barely permitted by the Diamond Collective, but she had pushed and pushed until she got flight permission.

Suddenly, Peridot felt something lunge at her from behind, the abrupt physicality of the attack dragging her out of the consciousness of the ship and back into her own weak form.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

"Fucking hell!" Peridot screamed as she fell over backwards in the chair. She felt large, muscular arms catch her, and a thick guffaw fill the dry air of the cabin. She was plopped down in her captain chair and let out a think, pointed huff, before Jasper made herself comfortable on her lap.

"This would be much more efficient if I were the one on your lap." she pointed out, though not very convincingly. Jasper's hair was very distracting.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have left me alone in there."

Peridot paused for a moment in her inspection of Jasper's hair.

"Sorry. There was small malfunction on ship. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fucking fine. I'm not a goddamn baby."

Jasper spun around so that she faced Peridot, her speed eliciting a small squeak of surprise from the green gem. Smirking at her reaction, she leaned in for a kiss.

"And you've been fucking blue balling me."

She began to kiss down Peridot's lithe body, smiling triumphantly at every word of encouragement that slipped from Peridot's tight lips. Finally, she arrived just above Peridot's crotch, her eyes flickering uncertainly for a moment to Peridot's face. The green gem gave an imperial nod, her gaze half lidded from behind eyes blown wide with arousal. Jasper went wild, tearing at Peridot's trousers with abandon. She began by slobbering over Peridot's clit, sucking on every fold, practically devouring her womanhood. Peridot moaned, her fingers digging in hard into Jasper's, shoulders leaving deep maroon bruises. Jasper grunted hard in response, but continued her ministrations, the pain only intensifying her desire to bring Peridot pleasure. She began prodding deeper into her partner, her tongue thrusting in and out of Peridot's dripping hole.

"Ah- ah… ah!" Peridot's hands fisted into Jasper's thick hair, pulling her closer to her groin.

"Jasper!" Peridot was close, and Jasper began to nibble on her sensitive clit, sucking and rolling her tongue around the nub. Peridot threw her head back and her eyelids dropped to half-mast as she gyrated back onto Jasper's deft tongue.

"Ah, fuck" she hissed, before pulling Jasper off her with a thick pop. Jasper cocked her head in confusion and growled, a single thread of saliva connecting her with Peridot. She pushed her head back to her project, but Peridot stopped her, instead tracing a finger from Jasper's temple to her chin, coming to cup Jasper's chin, fondling her lips with her thumb. Though Peridot was dripping beneath Jasper's attentive mouth, she wanted to look at Jasper's face covered in her fluids. Jasper, however, had other plans. In revenge, she took a single green digit between her canine teeth, pressing gently into the soft material. Her yellow eyes focused intensely on Peridot, and a victorious smirk grew as she saw the sexual frustration building in her partner's expression. Peridot sneered in return, her grip on Jasper's chin growing more forceful, pressing open Jasper mouth to see the green tinged fluids that were messily spread around Jasper's lips, teeth and tongue. Jasper grinned sinfully, realizing Peridot's kink. She snaked her tongue out, making sure that Peridot could see her catch the fluid and swallow it. The green gem's eyes dilated visibly and she swallowed a suddenly dry mouth.

"You like making me your cum dump, yeah?" Jasper rasped, licking her lips.

"Such a hnnnnngg…. Such a dirty mouth." Peridot chastised, finally allowing Jasper to return to her pussy.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Finger me."

Jasper blinked in surprise.

"Fucking do it!" Peridot demanded, wedging a toe into Jasper thigh to remind her who was in charge.

"Get your filthy hands off of my thighs and get them inside me."

This jerked Jasper back in action, a genuine smile twitching on the sides of her mouth. She had done this before with Peridot, but she had always been blindfolded, and seeing the pleasure build in Peridot's face was giving her more enjoyment than she liked to admit.

"Yes, Princess." She rumbled, tracing lines from down where her hands had been resting on Peridot's thighs to the trembling bud. With one hand, she ran a finger along the slit, wetting it with green fluid. The other crawled her forward, so that she was leaning over Peridot, one finger delving in and out of the green gem, the other supporting her against the chair that Peridot was sitting in. She breathed hotly over her partner's chest, making her nipples perk in interest.

"Good… good girl." Peridot managed, fisting her hands in Jasper's hair. Jasper tried a new angle, almost tapping against Peridot's cervix. Even with one finger, she could feel Peridot tightening and convulsing around her. From her new position, she could also see Peri's face twist in pleasure, her lips parting slightly and her eyelids flickering. An uncontrollable heat began to build within Jasper's own belly, and she lowered her mouth to Peridot's shoulder, sucking and biting the skin there, humping the air underneath her in an attempt to satiate her own lust.

"Ahh fuck you're good at this, Jasper. I should fucking chain you under this desk so you can service me …. Ahh ahhaha! Collar you for my personal use…" Peridot was on the edge, Jasper's fingers stroking her insides and tapping her clit to orgasm. Her filthy language only incited Jasper's lust, and she began to pound at Peridot's pussy, each thrust making a wet swelch that joined the sound of Peridot's soft gasps and Jasper's rasping curses.

"Ha… haaaa, you'd like that wouldn't you? My beautiful slut."

Finally, she came against Jasper's palms, the orange gem's touch suddenly tender, reverent against trembling green flesh. Jasper set to work, descending down Peridot's body again, licking up the mess that trickled along Peridot's thighs and dripped onto the floor.

"Ah fuck!" Peridot almost came again against Jasper's rough tongue, her clit sensitive and throbbing. Jasper nuzzled against Peridot's thigh, allowed the feeling of safety and ownership wash over her. Her muscles relaxed as she settled deeper into subspace, allowing the insecurities that she kept nestled close to her heart to disappear. She had one job. To please her mistress. She looked up at Peridot, who was smiling lovingly at her, her fingers delving into the mess of white hair to massage her scalp. She licked a stripe up Peridot's slit, making her shiver and her toes clench.

"Mhmm," Peridot chucked, her thumb tracing along the lines in Jasper's gem. "Good girl." She drew out the last word, leaning down to kiss Jasper messily on the lips, smearing Peridot's cum around her face as if she was publically claiming her. The thought sent a jolt through Jasper's spine, before Peridot pulled away.

For a while, they rested there, Peridot idly drawing lines along Japers face and through her hair, following the battle scars and heat bed marks. Soon, though, she saw the deep bruises she had left along Jasper's shoulders from before. When she touched them gingerly, Jasper winced, though did not move away.

"Crap…" she trailed off, concerned, "are you okay? It looks like I caused you a lot of pain." Jasper's eyes drifted to connect with hers, and she laughed.

"I can take a lot. Anyway, this body doesn't mean much. I don't worry about it."

"It matters to me! Come on, let's get you mended up. I'll try to be more gentle."

"No!" Jasper wrapped a hand around Peridot's thigh possessively.

"Let's just… stay here for a bit?" She moved her hand away, embarrassed at being so needy.

"I mean, I don't need you to look after me." Jasper looked away, and began to stand up.

"I can do it myself."

"I know you can." Peridot put a hand on her shoulder, leading her back to her lap.

"We can stay here if you want."

She opened her arms and Jasper curled up on top of her, nestling back into Peridot's warmth. Her thumb made little circles on Peridot's arm, which stilled under her touch. They both relaxed into their positions, enjoying touching each other casually, where they could.

"So, Princess, eh?" Jasper suddenly remembered her outburst after being told to finger Peridot. In the heat of moment, she had blurted out the name that had drifted around Jasper's subconscious. It came from a history book that Jasper had read, about when gem society was still ruled by a monarchy, instead of the Diamond Authority. Though there was no Need, as Kindergartens had not been developed, the royalty often had servants or even slaves, who served with varying degrees of pliancy. There had been pictures that had made Jasper need a bit of a lie down. It was her most embarrassing kink.

"Fuck off."

"No, no I like it."

"Suck my dick."

Peridot laughed at the blush that was creeping along Jasper's neck, kissing along the rush of blood.

"Hmmm, I could. That would hardly be… Princess-like, though"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peridot mulled over what had just happened, after filing the video report that Yellow Diamond required. Jasper had had to leave, as they could hardly have her hanging about naked in the background of the report. Left to her own devices, Peridot's head rang with images of Jasper. She took a deep breath in, steadying herself. She needed to get a grip. Even though they had come along way, Jasper still didn't like being a resident of what she called "sap city", and Peridot didn't want to piss her off with too much emotional stuff. Still, she was having trouble not thinking about the way that her face displayed emotion like an open book. Or the way she breathed Peridot's name when she didn't think Peridot could hear her. Or that Princess thing. What had that been about? She hadn't just been teasing Jasper about the name; it had really rung a bell with something that Peridot remembered. Something she had read somewhere…

Peridot's face lit up as she recalled the small volume that she had come across in her research of the Need. The librarian had slipped it across the desk with a sly wink, as she and Peridot were old friends, and she knew of Peridot's habits. She had found it riveting, to say the least. She had been researching anything to do with the Need or gem domination and submission. One story in particular had caught Peridot's interest, the story of a peasant gem who had sold herself into slavery in order to protect the Princess. As she ascended in the ranks of the palace guard, she had drawn closer and closer to the Princess. Finally, the Princess took the slave as her only concubine, unable to marry her due to their difference in status. The book had been a little more explicit in the details of their arrangement. No doubt Jasper would have taken a great interest in the book.

If Peridot remembered correctly, the gem had even been the ancestor gem of the Jaspers, a Bloodstone. Her mind began to churn at possibilities, and of ways to manipulate the ship to fit her needs. Accessing the database of the ship, she managed to get some more specifics of that era of gem history, inventing from memory when the information was spotty. Soon, she had mapped out an entire room for her role-play. Some of the more difficult technicalities, such as the intricate locking designs used for… mutual pleasure, took quite a bit of work to figure out, but she enjoyed working on the project. It had been the first engineering work she had had after years of ship work. When she found a way to rig up a device with two gems simultaneously she let out a short shout of triumph, punching the air with elation.

Now, she thought the work was good enough she show Jasper. Certainly, she wanted to get her opinion on the idea, as she would any partner participating in so intimate a venture. However, a small, more childish part of her wanted to show Jasper how hard she had worked on it, show off her skill and her… well, it was a gift. Peridot's heart stilled a little at the though. What if Jasper rejected it, or thought it was weird? The image of Jasper's anger and disgust flashed through Peridot's mind.

No! Don't get anxious about it. Peridot focused herself, uploaded the designs to a small pad, and left the room for Jasper's quarters. Her footsteps were steady and clipped on the metal flooring, though the pad trembled slightly in her hands. She knocked on Jasper's door, first loudly and obnoxious, then apologetically, but there was no response. The door unsealed automatically, as Jasper characteristically had not locked it. Peridot sighed. She really needed to teach Jasper how to use at least the basic tech on the ship. For a second she hovered at the entrance, looking at the few customizations that Jasper had made to her room. Though there was very little furniture, just a bed and some exercise equipment, the walls were vibrant oranges and reds, jagged and aggressive white and yellows, much like Peridot imaged the inside of Jasper's gem. Peridot wondered at the décor for a moment, wanting to enter the room and rummage around to find what she could. Reluctantly, she sealed the door behind her as she searched for Jasper elsewhere. If she wanted Jasper to trust her, she couldn't invade her privacy or quarters without permission. And she wanted Jasper to trust her. Desperately.

She found Jasper lounging in the mess hall, sprawled on a sun bed, limbs akimbo. Jasper's eyelids jerked open and her flecked yellow irises followed Peridot as she entered the room, but she made no other motion but a small smirk to acknowledge her presence. Peridot perched on the edge of the bed, coughing nervously.

"Hey," she said, the word hanging in the air heavily.

"Lie with me." Jasper groaned, her arm moving bulkily to make room for Peridot on her body, waving away Peridot's awkwardness. Peridot smiled and moved onto Jasper, head resting against her bicep and allowing their legs to intertwine. It was strange and peaceful and exciting, finding new ways for their bodies to touch and move. Jasper shifted underneath her, moving them to the hollows of each other's bodies.

"Hey Jasper?"

"What?"

Peridot turned to face the orange gem, her intense gaze attracting Jasper's attention and forcing her to flicker her eyes in an attempt to wake up properly.

"I have something to show you."

"Oh yeah?" Peridot handed the pads to Jasper, who squinted at them sleepily. As she realized the contents of the pad, she focused, and a toothy grin spread across her face.

"I'm not going to pretend to know how the majority of this stuff is going to work, but whatever it is, it look hot as fuck" her eyes darted along the page with the swings, and she practically growled. "This is my fetish."

Peridot chuckled, a warm feeling flushing across her body at Jasper's happiness. "Yeah, I figured after the Princess incident."

"What? That's some fucking Sherlock shit right there."

"Yeah, well, I might have developed some interests of my own. The library can be more riveting than you would think."

Peridot felt, rather than heard, Jasper's rumbling laugh.

"No fucking way. You read that book too?"

"Doing research on the Need."

"It was mandated reading for my historical tactics training. Can you believe that?"

"Well they were the first to weaponize their gems in a way similar to the way that," Jasper cut her off.

"Classic techie answer! There shouldn't be any reading in the training of a warrior."

"Mmm, well, I would beg to differ." Peridot said, as Jasper's eyes widened at another page of designs for toys.

"Yeah…" was all she could muster.

Jasper's amber eyes turned towards Peridot slowly.

"You were doing research on the Need?" she said, a furrow appearing between her thick brows.

"Yeah." Peridot answered, unsure as to how Jasper would react.

"What did you find?" Jasper's tone was nonchalant, but Peridot could feel her body tensing.

"Not much honestly. It was all classified information. The Authority still keeps all intel about the development of the Kindergartens under tight wraps. The most I found was smut."

Jasper relaxed.

"Yeah that's about as far as I got." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Peridot to roll her eyes affectionately.

"Mmm… that's because _you're_ too horny for your own good." Peridot leaned in for a chaste kiss, which Jasper replied to by catching her lips in a more intense one.

"I don't hear you complaining, Princess."

There was a loud cough at the entrance, and the couple separated in alarm. It was the Lapis, who was staring at them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She intoned, before performing an abrupt 360 and walking out of the mess hall, leaving only a muttered,

"Supposed to be piloting the ship, not making out with the guards."

A blush spread across Peridot's face, and she moved to extricate herself from Jasper's arms.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she breathed.

"Hey, what's wrong? Bluebird's ain't gonna do shit." Jasper held her tightly in their embrace, wanting to stay in a cuddle.

"She might tell someone about this."

"What she gonna say, huh?" Jasper smooched Peridot's forehead, her lips brushing against the gem there.

"Stay here with me."

Peridot glanced at Jasper and then relaxed back into her. Jasper put the pad down and their hands found each other, Peridot stretching to fit in between Jasper's huge hands. As their fingers intertwined, Jasper let out a deep hum, almost a purr, that reverberated deep inside of Peridot's chest.

"Tell me about yourself." Jasper asked, her voice whispered and deep. They were both staring at the ceiling, so Peridot could not see Jasper's expression. She cleared her throat, and told Jasper everything. Peridot had been raised to be good at her job, tried hard during training, and was slowly raising through the ranks. She hadn't had many friends during training, though that wasn't unusual amongst techies, who didn't get the camaraderie of battle or the elitism that the warriors and aristocracy gained. She shrugged.

"Have there been others?" Jasper choked the words out, retracting a little into herself at the question.

"What, other subs?" Peridot turned to face Jasper, and saw that her eyes were fixated straight ahead. She turned Jasper's face to make eye contact.

"Mmm… none that I cared about." She said airily, keeping Jasper's guarded yellow eyes on her.

"What about this?" Jasper cast her eyes about her, gesturing to their situation.

"Oh, I do this for all my subs."

Jasper's face fell tragically, before she saw Peridot's sardonic expression and scowled furiously.

"You fucking - "

"Got you!" Peridot laughed, kissing Jasper tenderly. Jasper huffed, barely returning the pecks upon her cheeks and pouting lips. Peridot paused in her efforts, and placed a hand over Jasper's heart, her hand dwarfed by the other gem's huge body.

"I love you." Peridot said it with only a hint of a smile, the side of her lips twitching in amusement.

Jasper blushed and stuttered in reply, only making Peridot giggle more. Frustrated and embarrassed, Jasper slammed a hand down on the sun bed and made to leave, before Peridot grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

Jasper wheeled around and yelled

"I love you to!"

Her eyebrows were slanted down in anger, her upper lip cast characteristically up in a look of almost distain. She pulled for a second on her arm, half-heartedly trying to free herself from Peridot's grasp, before falling back and scooping Peridot up in an embrace. Peridot let out a short gasp at the unexpected affection, but went with it, Jasper's confession still spreading warmth along her body. Jasper held Peridot to her chest delicately; as if she was the most precious cargo in the universe, placing a ghost kiss on her forehead, before positioning her carefully back on the bed. Peridot sat on the bed, perched before a standing Jasper, until Jasper knelt before her, as a worshipper in church.

"You're so small…" Jasper mumbled, seeing how Peridot's foot barely filled her entire palm. She pressed her forehead against Peridot's knees in a gesture of supplication,

"I belong to you." It was an honest statement, one that Jasper said without affectation or even lust, but with a brutal honor. Peridot grinned happily and tilted Jasper's face upwards, so that they could look at each other.

"And I to you." She rubbed Jasper's gem slowly, who shivered at the contact.

"Have there been any others?"

"Other whats?"

"Other dommes?"

"Many."

"Any that you cared for?"

Jasper nuzzled at Peridot's legs.

"None. Only…" she placed a kiss on each knee. "Only you, Peri." She paused again, this time looking at the green gem before her. "I needed the treatment for work. That was always the focus."

"And now?"

"You." Jasper grinned ferociously and began to kiss her way up Peridot's thigh.

"No." Peridot protested, and Jasper paused, looking up challengingly.

"Let me pleasure you, Princess."

She stuck out her tongue wickedly and licked a stripe up Peridot's thigh, who harrumphed in annoyance and concealed arousal. Peridot was reminded of the sensation of that thick, rasping muscle on her most intimate parts, and grabbed a handful of Jasper's hair to steady herself.

"Tonight, you will open yourself to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper found herself on the floor, straddled by the green gem. Jasper grinned toothily, her sharp canines digging into her lower lip at the sight of her mistress grinding into her. Her eyes dragged up from where hers and Peridot's bodies joined, lingering along the soft patch of curls that decorated Peridot's entrance. Her gaze traveled along the soft curves of her stomach and breasts, which contrasted so starkly with the sharp angles of her face and arms, and her breath hitched.

"Peri…" she trailed off, before staring intensely into the gem's eyes. Her irises were molten and burning.

"You're so pretty." Her voice was strained and laden with arousal, and she surged up as she said it to catch Peridot in a heated kiss, rolling her hips up with Peridot's gyrations so that the smaller gem gasped. Peridot allowed it, her lips heavy and pouting as they separated from the kiss, a single strand of saliva connecting them. Once again Jasper surged forwards, this time to capture Peridot's neck in a bruising hickey, making Peridot hiss and clench her thighs as she nibbled and licked at the marked skin.

"You taste so good." She muttered, mouthing the words along Peridot's collarbone as she planted small kisses on her neck.

"Smell so good… ah!" Before she could descend any further down Peridot's body, Jasper's neck was caught in a vice like grip. Peridot held Jasper still and pliant by the nape, and in that moment Jasper wanted nothing more than to be ravaged and used. She jerked from underneath Peridot, providing a delicious friction that made them both groan. Jasper grinned as Peridot's head lolled back for a moment before she regained control. She gazed back down at Jasper, eyed hooded, forcing her back down on the floor with a firm pressure on her abdomen.

"Ohh" she chuckled, rubbing the blooming darkness on her neck.

"You're going to pay for that."

She took each of Jasper's hands, kissing the knuckle of each fist tenderly before pinning them above Jasper's head. Jasper tugged playfully against the firm grip and Peridot's eyes flashed, the threat contained in her look spiking Jasper's adrenaline and arousal. She stilled beneath Peridot's touch and could only groan in anticipation as she felt some of the fingers detach from her wrists and roam her body. First they explored her hair, playing with it, tugging, massaging her scalp. Jasper's breath hitched just before they discovered her sensitive spot, right behind her ears. She stiffened, biting her lips to contain the mewl that stuttered from her mouth. Peridot chuckled above her, still gyrating slowly to alleviate her own lust, leaving a dripping trail along Jasper's toned stomach. As some of the fingers remained to rub distracting circles in the tender flesh behind Jasper's ear, others descended further, touching practically every inch of flesh to find any chinks in the armor. As they came across her nipples Jasper jerked uncontrollably, her fists tightening and her eyes snapping open from their aroused haze. Peridot, still sitting on top of her, raised an eyebrow.

"Sensitive there?" she teased, leaning down to ghost a kiss along the quickly hardening areola. Jasper panted, her eyes blown wide.

"Does this feel good to you?" Peridot questioned, flicking her tongue on Jasper's chest. Jasper did not respond, her sharp teeth digging into her lower lip to contain the embarrassing noises that were bubbling from her with each new sensation.

"Answer me Jasper." Peridot warned, taking a dark peak between her teeth and giving a tug. Jasper broke.

"Fuck! Yes, yes, yes!" She gave another fruitless roll of her hips, as Peridot had moved out of position to provide any friction to Jasper. Peridot rubbed herself teasingly on Jasper's stomach, enjoying the relief that eluded Jasper so maddeningly. Her lip unbuttoned, Jasper could no longer hold back the pathetic whine that drifted from her mouth as Peridot tended to her.

"Mmmm… I like _that_ noise." Peridot murmured from between Jasper's breasts,

She crawled herself up Jasper's body, sliding up the slick orange flesh.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." She whispered hotly into her partner's ear.

"I will make you _beg_ for it."

Jasper attempted a sneer, while her body betrayed her by rutting mindlessly into the air. She stuttered out

"f- fucking prove it!" Jasper tried to goad Peridot into giving her more.

Peridot smiled knowingly, planting delicate kisses along Jasper's cheekbones.

"You talk big, but we'll see. Don't you dare move. " She replied sweetly, maintaining eye contact as her wandering fingers finally came across Jasper's dripping folds. They traced her entrance, wetting themselves and eliciting small, muffled groans. As her fingers slowly entered Jasper, Peridot's looked intently at Jasper, enjoying the sight of this monstrous gem reduced to a smoldering, panting mess. Jasper's eyes flickered, her head lolling against the floor in abandon.

"Fuck… me…" she gasped, straining with the urge to begin thrusting wilding back onto Peridot's fingers. As it was, she gyrated hard with each of Peridot's slow and investigative digits. The teasing was driving her out of her mind. Peridot would find an especially sensitive spot and fondle it until Jasper was on the precipice of orgasm, and then stop, drawing roars of anger from the tortured and teased gem. Still she stayed in position for Peridot as her body trembled and tautened.

Peridot had spread her legs eagle wide, exposing her to investigation. The fingers were still exploring her body, some circling her nipples, some tracing lines along her stomach and some, of course, knuckle deep in her pussy. She was a bristling bundle of sensation, and Peridot was finding out just how to work her body. Her eyes rolled as she came to the crest of another orgasm, only to have it taken away abruptly as all the fingers stopped in their tracks. Her mind was gone, eroded by the pounding rhythm of her lust. She and her partner panted in a short respite, their bodies recovering from the onslaught of sensation that vibrated where they touched. Then, Peridot moved slowly inside of Jasper, increasing her speed gently and implacably. Jasper was whipped up into another frenzy, her face almost a grimace as Peridot added another finger and another, gaping her wide. She gritted her teeth and arched back into the feeling of Peridot fingering her, her toes curling, her huge fists slamming back against the floor. As Peridot began to rub her clit tenderly Jasper roared, almost breaking the grip holding her wrists down. Peridot clicked her teeth disapprovingly, merging her fingers with the floor of the ship into heavy metal shackles that would provide more resistance to the gem that squirmed beneath her.

"Tsk tsk Jasper. I said no moving." She slapped Jasper softly on her most vulnerable spot, hitting her clit so that pain and pleasure jolted up her spine. She rocked uselessly, unable to bring herself to orgasm, and Peridot hit her again, harder this time. This time, Jasper cried out, as deep low groan that begged Peridot to end this delicious torture. She smiled, but she would not stop until she heard the words.

"You could stop this if you wanted, you know."

She lowered herself down to Jasper's folds and parted them with her tongue, the fingers drawing away.

"You just need to tell me what it is you want."

She nibbled along the sides of her, exploring her labia with a pointed tongue. Jasper's thighs trembled with effort, but still she stayed silent, panting. It was not until Peridot moved to her clit that she burst out.

"Fuck Peri! You know what I want." She thrust her hips forward, burying Peridot in her pussy in a vulgar, animalistic motion. Peridot hissed against her, and bit her clit. It was a soft bite, but the effect was immediate. Jasper screamed, almost coming from the white pain that bloomed before her eyes. It was pure torture, her muscles jerking uncontrollably and wracking every corner of her being. In her sheer agony, still her hips rolled, gaining every bit of friction from Peridot's mouth as she could. _Pain slut_ , her mind told her, and she rutted again against the teeth that bound her. She was going mad.

"Oh fuck please, please please Peri I'll do anything mistress princess please just let me come please. Let your slut come please please please" she trailed off into incoherent babble as Peridot let go of her and began to pleasure her in earnest.

For truly, the pain was only half of her suffering. She was used to her physical form enduring discomfort. It was the burning need that Peridot lighted with in her, enflaming her, that caused her to come undone in the dexterous green hands. It frazzled her mind, made her a beast that had to be controlled. No longer did she hold back the sounds that tumbled from her mouth, the grunts and squeals that were better suited to an animal in heat than a gem warrior. It felt so good. Jasper was so close, tipping on the edge of a heavenly precipice.

"Come for me, my sweet." Peridot ordered from between her legs, and she did, Peridot's name a mantra on her lips as orgasm finally rocked her body. She rutted into Peridot's mouth until her body stammered to a stop, her blood pumping, her body pulsing. Her form went completely slack, fucked into a stupor. A messy, sluttish stupor.

Peridot was lying next to her, and Jasper found that her restraints were gone. She rubbed her wrists, coming back into her body, and began to stand to clean herself up.

"Where are you going?" Peridot's voice sounded lost, completely different to the detached green gem that had bit down on her lover's genitals for her own pleasure.

"I'm a fucking mess. I need to clean up" Jasper gestured to the cum dripping down her legs, and the blood that she had drawn by digging her claws into her own palms while tied up. She hadn't even felt it before, but now the adrenaline was gone and her body was submitting complaint after complaint to her buzzing mind.

"Nuh uh." Peridot grabbed her wrist and Jasper sat down again without too much contention. She was exhausted. Peridot got up, leaning down to Jasper's ear before headed off to get supplies from her quarters.

"Aftercare is half the fun."

Jasper's brow furrowed at the unfamiliar term, but Peridot had left before she could ask her its meaning. Her strong shoulders sagged under their own weight, and alone, Jasper felt her own weaknesses and hated them. She shuddered, repulsed by her own body for a moment, feeling like she was jerked in and out of herself, disassociated. She almost yelled in surprise when Peridot placed a small hand on her shoulder, rubbing the muscles that had tensed in her neck. Jasper could only relax into her.

"Is this aftercare?" she questioned, her voice distant from her own ears.

"Yeah. You've… never done this?"

"I take care of myself."

"Oh… wow."

"What?" Jasper turned, her eyes sharp and narrow.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Aftercare... it helps to make sure that you're okay… afterwards."

Jasper snorted in derision.

"The Need is a sexual one, not an emotional one." Jasper quoted from memory.

Peridot worried her lip, looking down at the gem sitting cross-legged before her, and her heart ached. How often had she been used without someone to pick up the pieces? How often had she been told she didn't need to be tended to?

"Just let me do this." She whispered in Jasper's ear, and felt the other gem shiver at her touch.

She set to work, cleaning Jasper with a warm towel. Jasper pressed her cheek to the heat of the fabric, and Peridot's remembered Jasper's preference for warmth, heating the room a bit to make her comfortable. She swabbed the cloth down Jasper's stomach, resisting the urge to enflame Jasper further with a lick to the abdomen. Still, when Peridot pressed the cloth against Jasper's loins she groaned, grabbing hold of Peridot's wrist.

"Tired…" she whimpered, and Peridot removed the cloth, wiping off the remains from their activities.

"I know my darling." She comforted, finishing off with a quick rub over of Jasper's legs.

Jasper yawned and stretched, feeling clean and content. She lay down, her hands behind her head, and pulled Peridot down with her to lay her head on her stomach. After a while, Peridot felt a tentative hand lay a hand down on her hair, brushing the small stray hairs at her nape. She turned to look at Jasper, who chuckled nervously and removed the hand, looking away apologetically.

"Sorry." She rumbled, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"For what?" Peridot said innocently, taking Jasper's hand and placing it on her stomach.

There was a long silence, as Jasper traced circles on Peridot's tiny body, her giant hands soft and cautious, terrified of causing harm. The ship hummed beneath them, and the stars passed slowly around their little green capsule.

"I like this." Jasper whispered, when she thought Peridot had fallen asleep. The green gem suppressed a smile.


End file.
